beginining_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Brackenstorm
Brackenstorm is a cream tabby with mackerel stripes. She has almond-shaped green eyes and long fur. Currently, Brackenstorm is a warrior of RiverClan. Description Appearance Although not beautiful, Brackenstorm can definitely pass off as pretty. She is proportionate and fine in body dimensions, with slightly rounded haunches and shoulders. Her head is wedge-shaped and well-defined, with a deep-set eyes and a long muzzle. Her ears are rounded and tufty, whiskers long and light in color. Like her whiskers, her fur is long and feathery, cream with a darker undercoat. Darker mackerel tabby stripes curve down from her spine like ribs, standing out starkly against her fur. Her build is stocky and strong, built for combat and strength. Muscles ripple underneath her fur, filling in her frame and making each paw-step powerful. Her pads are grey and cracked, with short chipped claws sliding out as she unsheathes them. Her tail is long, with a slightly lighter tail-tip than the rest of her. Brackenstorm's eyes are almond-shaped and set deep in her skull. They are bright and alert despite her lack of speech, taking in everything around her. The eyes are a stunning hazel-green, contrasting with her fur, but beautiful nonetheless. They are actually very reflective of her emotions, one way for cats to figure out what is going on inside of her head. Character The vivid words in her thoughts never seem to make it to her tongue. Her silence can be unnerving, but can also be oddly comforting at times. An aura of quiet confidence and security surrounds her. She feels no need to speak unless something absolutely must be said. Just because she hardly speaks doesn't mean she dismisses words; on the contrary, she finds them so precious that she rarely uses them. Brackenstorm is very quiet and thoughtful. She doesn't say much and absolutely dislikes shallow conversation. All of her thoughts are said to herself, and hardly make it to the world. She can be very angry, and often feels strong irritation towards others at the slightest thing. No one has ever tried to befriend her and- to be honest- she likes it that way. Brackenstorm would hate to belong to somebody, as she is independent on the inside. She is very perseverant as well, rather having to die than face failure. Perhaps her greatest strength is her loyalty. She often experience conflict: being a proud being, she hates to accept help. On the other hand, kindness really touches her. Despite herself, she never forgets an act of kindness and feels indebted to those who show it. She will never gossip or backtalk this cat and will be faithful to them throughout their life, though they won't know it. Brackenstorm is ferociously loyal to RIverClan and will defend it with her life. She is proud of belonging to the Clan, and won't let anyone or anything change that. Skills Her greatest skill probably lies in her eyesight. She is a very intelligent and perceptive cat, able to read expressions with ease. Her eyes pick up details like movement quickly, and she makes sense of these details with commendable speed. This makes her an excellent scout, as she hardly misses a thing. You'd think her eyesight would contribute to her being a good hunter, but this isn't the case. She isn't speedy, being more adept at flushing out prey than chasing it. Her reflexes are actually quite decent, resulting in fishing being her greatest hunting skill. Otherwise, land-hunting isn't her turf, and she'll stick to the river from now on, thank you very much. Her battle skills are quite good but no exemplary. She has made enemies in her time and has defeated them in almost every meeting, being a powerful and cool-headed fighter. She analyzes her opponents before attacking, not being one to rush in and make a mess of herself. Brackenstorm knows the weak areas of a cat and strikes those first, often finishing the job with a few well-placed hits. Her swimming is quite good, but her long fur creates drag. This is a very bad trait in RiverClan cats, something that most underestimate her for. However, she doesn't let this stop her, and loves to swim. The weightless sensation is something she enjoys, and Clanmates will find her happiest in water. History Life CS Roleplay CS Pedigree CS Relationships Friends None. Love Interests None. Affiliations RiverClan CS Enemies CS Images CS Trivia * She's amazing <3 = Category:Characters Category:Living Category:She-cats Category:She-cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Cats Owned by Blazey